


A way to a man’s heart is through...

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [42]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bin was being sulky, M/M, he fixed it though, it was eunwoo’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Bin didn’t say anything but the heave of breath and the pout showing back on his face told the older male that, yes, it was indeed an Eunwoo problem. Seongwu tried to hide his smile. The only person who, from what he observed anyway, made Bin the child and sulky boy he was was more often than not, Eunwoo.





	A way to a man’s heart is through...

“What’s got a pout to your face?” Seongwu bit back a grin as Bin immediately stopped pouting, stuffing his face with another piece of kimbap.

“I’m not pouting, hyung.” Bin replied after swallowing his mouthful of food in just mere seconds. 

Seongwu watched with stunned fascination and disgust before shaking his head. “Binnie-gah, I’m not an idiot. What’s wrong?”

Bin sighed, loud and droned. “It’s just...” He picked on the non-existent lint fibers on his trousers, a sad frown on his face. 

The older tsked, leaning forward and making his tone low, aware of the numerous ears that could be listening in. “Is it Eunwoo?”

Bin didn’t say anything but the heave of breath and the pout showing back on his face told the older male that, yes, it was indeed an Eunwoo problem. Seongwu tried to hide his smile. The only person who, from what he observed anyway, made Bin the child and sulky boy he was was more often than not, Eunwoo. 

Most of the times, it was because the younger missed his other half (a situation more often the case) or said other half has forgotten something or had not let his presence be known by not checking up. 

“So, what is it this time? Did he forget to say good morning?” Seongwu cackled as Bin sent him a glare.

“No.” Bin snapped, crossing his arms. “I didn’t even see him since yesterday.”

“But you live together?”

“Yes,” Bin hissed and Seongwu was scared to say he was a tad bit scared of that side of Bin. “But that doesn’t mean we see each other all the time, especially with conflicting schedules.”

“Hey, I’m just asking.” Seongwu raised his hands in surrender. “But I guess, that is the case isn’t it. You haven’t seen each other, and he hasn’t texted or called you today either, huh?”

There was no reply, but the small grunt Bin let out was answer enough.

Before Seongwu could add anything, one of their staff members came to them with a wide smile.

“Bin, another one of your fans sent you a food truck!” As she said these words, she winked conspiratorially at Seongwu, which confused the main lead. But Bin was blind to this, and got up with a smile, always happy to receive the love from Arohas.

Seongwu followed the two and when they got closer, he finally understood what the wink was for. 

‘ _Oh Je-ya, there there, drink deliciously_

_Moonbin fighting, chaighting’_

He tried to hide his smirk as Bin came at a full stop, blinking owlishly, before he fished out his phone, just in time for it to vibrate. Whatever it was, it made Bin grin so wide, Seongwu thought the sun would be jealous.

“Ya, take photos of me! Quickly!” Bin practically shoved his phone in Seongwu’s unsuspecting hands, leading the older male to just sigh and shake his head, taking the pictures Bin wanted.

Much later, when they had their fill of the food and drinks, heading straight to hair and makeup, Seongwu was separated from Bin for the morning, and he took his phone out to pass the time. When he got on to twitter, he managed to hide a snort as he saw Bin’s twitter post. 

‘ _Your majesty the royal prince~!! I’ll drink deliciously and gratefully_ _😆❤️❤️_

_#ASTRO #Eunwooya #LoveYou’_

Safe to say, when Seongwu saw Bin again later that day, the grin that had snapped on to his face as soon as he saw the truck, seemed to be stapled for the rest of the day. 

Ah, the power that Eunwoo had. 

Must be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So Binwoo is goals, like get you a man like Eunwoo who’d get you a food truck like he did for Bin 🥺😍
> 
> ALSO OMG OT6 PERFORMING ON MUSIC BANK LATER AHHHHHHHHH 😍😭😍😭


End file.
